This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
User generated content (UGC) is becoming more and more popular as digital cameras are now commonplace on a multitude of devices. A user may record a video of themselves, and simply upload or send the video unchanged, or modify or edit the video prior to upload.
Image processing software of the prior art enables users to apply filters to photographs to give a special effect. Examples of such an effect include simulating an old camera through washed out images or light leaks, or by adding filters to enhance a specific color.
A problem with the image processing software of the prior art is that the filters are content independent. While the filtered images initially appear personalized, the same filter applied to several images can make images actually appear more similar to each other than they originally did.
Personalized video generation software of the prior art also enables a user to add his or her face (or the face of another user) to a video sequence. The video then appears, at least on a superficial level, to be customized to that user.
A problem with the video generation software of the prior art is that the user input is limited, resulting in a limited variability of expression.
On the other end of the spectrum is manual video and image editing and generation software, such as that used in computer generated animations for film. While such software allows a user to create any type of video or image, it is generally complex and time consuming, and therefore not suitable to everyday users. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide consumers with improvements and advantages over the above described prior art, to overcome and alleviate one or more of the above described disadvantages of the prior art, and to provide a useful commercial choice.